This invention relates to a device for cutting a moving web of paper for use with a copying machine, facsimile or the like.
A rotary type cutting device as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 has hitherto been described in the above-mentioned patent application Ser. No. 613,499 for such purposes. In order for the device of the construction shown to cut the web positively, its rotary blade 2 and stationary blade 3 should be machined and assembled to very close tolerances. Since the web 1 is usually about 0.076 mm (0.003 inch) thick, the clearance between the edges of the two blades must be kept within a very small range. Moreover, this clearance is directly affected by the wear of the edges with use. The cutting device of the type, therefore, is generally regarded as a device of short life.